La amenaza del devorador interior
by Kiltrerella
Summary: (Precuela de La desaparición de la reina blanca) En un pequeño poblado italiano un hombre ha desaparecido bajo extrañas circunstancias, las cuales han alertado al Centro de la posible presencia de actividad paranormal en el área. M.O.M. y Octavia deberán investigar el caso y descubrir qué clase de criatura está detrás de la desaparición.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

* * *

De todos los días aquel había sido sin duda el más estresante de esa semana, tenía un sinnúmero de evaluaciones por escribir y debía terminar de revisar las solicitudes de aprobación de presupuestos, eso sin considerar que aún tenía que realizar el reporte general de los resultados arrojados por el análisis del equipo de investigación. Pronto tendría que revisar los gastos del último período y no había suficiente tiempo para llevar todo acabo. Como si no fuese suficiente el agente Mystery había por primera vez fallado en múltiples misiones, lo que resultaba poco usual considerando su frecuente buen desempeño, casi como si todos los problemas posibles se hubiesen condensado en un solo instante. No dejaba de pensar para sí misma en cuanto odiaba fin de mes y las circunstancias actuales no estaban ayudando a hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Sintió la puerta de su oficina abrirse de golpe, de seguro se trataba de Billy por lo que prefirió no molestarse en levantar la vista del informe, le había dicho que no quería interrupciones aquel día y que no le hiciera caso no hacía más que agregar otra razón a su larga lista de motivos para estar molesta.

\- Billy, necesito terminar estas evaluaciones. Vuelve en una hora, o mejor que sean dos.- Respondió sin quitar la vista del documento sobre su escritorio.

\- Me alegra ver que sigues manteniendo esa brillante personalidad tuya M.O.M.- Una voz familiar llegó a sus oídos, haciéndola cuestionar si aquello no sería una broma de mal gusto, no era posible que en un momento como ese tuviera que además lidiar con alguien a quien creía parte de un pasado en el que no esperaba tener que pensar en ese instante en que las cosas ya parecían lo suficientemente malas por si solas.

\- ¿Octavia? ¿Octavia Paine?

\- ¿Qué tal M.O.M.? Me alegra que me recuerdes.

\- Jamás podría olvidar a uno de mis agentes más… decepcionantes. Fuiste…-

\- Relegada de mis funciones por no ser lo suficientemente ingeniosa. O al menos eso era lo que mi _evaluación_ decía.- Respondió haciendo especial hincapié en esa última frase, su rencor al respecto era evidente y la dura mirada que le dirigió a M.O.M. en ese instante procuró dejarlo en claro.

Volver a ver a su rival después de tantos años despertó en Octavia una ira que por mucho tiempo pensó podría mantener bajo control al momento de encontrársela cara a cara una vez más, todo indicaba que se había equivocado al respecto. Estaba finalmente frente a quien había causado el injusto fin de su carrera como agente del Centro y por lo que veía las cosas iban bastante bien para ella. No pudo evitar considerar irritante que quien había llegado al poder boicoteando a otros no diera señales de haber recibido un castigo por parte de la vida frente a sus acciones. Pero eso no importaba, si la vida no la hacía pagar sería ella quien tomase el rol del karma esta vez. Al fin los años que le tomó planear su venganza darían fruto, M.O.M. pagaría con su vida aquellas faltas. Estaba decidida a hacerla desaparecer junto con su amada organización cuya forma despreciaba.

Observó con deleite a M.O.M. en su fallido intento por lidiar con la criatura. Conocía todas las fortalezas y debilidades de su estilo de combate y había seleccionado a los monstruos que formarían parte de su quimera considerando cada detalle al respecto. Verla luchar nuevamente le trajo recuerdos que por mucho tiempo habían permanecido sellados en una parte de sí misma que odiaba recordar. La imagen de M.O.M. sentada en el comedor de la academia de perfeccionamiento para agentes volvió a su memoria de forma casi instantánea.

\- ¿Podrías hacer menos evidente lo tuyo con ese profesor? Verte coquetearle al final de la clase me da asco.

\- No le coqueteo, y si así fuera no habría nada de malo, no hay ninguna regla en la institución que impida las relaciones entre agentes.- Le respondió a Octavia sin quitar la vista de su almuerzo, su tono de voz poseía una serenidad impresionante considerando las circunstancias, parecía saber que mostrar molestia ante el comentario era precisamente lo que Octavia buscaba y no tenía intención de darle en el gusto.

\- Al menos busca a alguien de tu edad, salir con un viejo te hace ver como una oportunista.

\- Saldré con quien yo quiera, si a ti o al resto de la clase les molesta es su problema. Todos somos adultos aquí Octavia, esto no es una clase de secundaria.-

Odiaba la entereza con que reaccionaba ante sus agresivas recomendaciones, sabía que no estaba siendo agradable con su comentario ni tampoco buscaba serlo, odiaba a esa mujer más que a nadie en el Centro y con justa razón. Habían sido asignadas como compañeras de misiones y aunque intentó llevarse bien con ella su exagerada seriedad sumada a su notorio complejo de superioridad, el cual no hacía más que crecer con cada rumor de pasillo sobre su legendario desempeño, hizo que terminase odiándola. Sin embargo no podía evitar preocuparse por ella: era atractiva, competitiva y carecía de contactos, sería presa fácil de cualquier superior con deseos de sacar provecho de chicas jóvenes con deseos de escalar dentro de la organización, lo que despertaba en ella preocupación por la seguridad de su compañera de equipo. Notar la cercana actitud que mostraba hacia los profesores no hacía más que confirmar su temor.

La señal del reloj-u las distrajo de la conversación, había una misión que atender y debían darse prisa en llegar si querían mantener su impecable hoja de asistencia limpia.

\- Buenas tardes agentes.

\- Buenas tardes M.O.M.- Les era difícil contener la risa ante aquel acrónimo, llamar de esa forma a un hombre adulto cercano a los ochenta años era ridículo al punto que incluso su seria compañera de equipo parecía a veces tener dificultad para contener la risa. Era inevitable preguntarse quién había sido el de la idea de usar un acrónimo como ese, fuera quien fuese debía tratarse de alguien con un gran sentido del humor.

\- Se ha reportado la desaparición de un hombre en un pequeño pueblo en Italia bajo circunstancias sospechosas, nuestros sensores han indicado la presencia de actividad paranormal involucrada en el caso.

\- Mucha gente desaparece a diario ¿Qué hace especial esta ocasión como para pensar que puede ser algo paranormal?- Preguntó Octavia con cierta incredulidad.

\- Me alegra que lo pregunte agente Paine. La desaparición de la víctima ocurrió en su oficina a plena luz del día y fue presenciada por su secretaria, Sandra Monaldo, quien dijo haber visto a una extraña criatura en el lugar. Pensamos que pudo ser secuestrado por alguna entidad de origen desconocido. Su misión será ir y averiguar todos los antecedentes posibles del caso. Mi asistente abrirá de inmediato un portal para ustedes.

Llegaron al lugar en cuestión de minutos, se trataba de un pequeño poblado cuya vida parecía girar en torno a un aserradero cercano, el comercio se limitaba a un par de calles donde sólo se encontraba lo básico y el paisaje, aunque hermoso gracias al verdor del bosque a su alrededor, no parecía contar con mucha vida social ni comercio variado.

\- ¿Quién podría querer vivir en un lugar como este? No hay nada más que campesinos y ancianos. Por eso la gente abandona este tipo de lugares tan pronto como pueden.- Dijo Octavia observando el lugar con notorio desagrado en su mirada.

\- O porque en los pueblos pequeños casi no hay oportunidades de trabajo o estudio y la gente tiene que comer Octavia.- Respondió su compañera sin mostrar señal alguna de molestia, su tono permanecía neutro a pesar del contexto.

\- Verdad que tú sabes mucho de eso ¿No es así Heladera?- Constantemente olvidaba que la situación económica de sus familias distaba mucho de parecerse, su compañera no era pobre en lo absoluto, pero comparada con la fortuna de su familia los recursos de la chica parecían insignificantes. - Y bien ¿Dónde exactamente está el lugar que buscamos?- Decidió que era mejor regresar al tema que las mantenía en ese lugar perdido en medio de la nada, no quería problemas adicionales a la ya molesta situación de tener que trabajar juntas y considerando el tono de la conversación aquello parecía dificultoso de lograr.

\- Mis cálculos indican que debemos estar a dos cuadras, no debería tomarnos más de cinco minutos.- Respondió con total seriedad, casi como si su mente hubiese optado por hacer oídos sordos al comentario inicial de su compañera.

Octavia la siguió confiando en sus habilidades de rastreo, la chica era hábil a la hora de ubicarse y nunca había fallado leyendo un mapa.

\- Ya llegamos.

\- ¡Bien hecho sabueso! Te invitaré el almuerzo como recompensa.- Respondió Octavia al tiempo que daba una sutil palmada en la espalda de su compañera acompañada de una sonrisa cargada de una espontánea ironía.

\- ¿Se supone que eso es un halago?- La chica le dirigió una mirada indiferente intentando ocultar su molestia, no había duda de que el desagrado era mutuo.

\- Disculpa, buscamos a Sandra Monaldo

\- Soy yo ¿Son ustedes agentes del Centro?- La mujer, una rubia de cabello largo que apenas bordeaba los treinta las recibió en la entrada, era notorio el estrés de la situación en su rostro, parecía nerviosa y aún afectada por los acontecimientos.

\- Si, somos nosotras, nos enviaron a investigar una desaparición

\- Me alegra que vinieran. Soy la secretaria del señor Trentini, todos estamos muy asustados por lo sucedido.- Su voz sonaba agotada, dejando escapar uno que otro temblor de vez en cuando, el nerviosismo parecía estar poco a poco siendo remplazado por cansancio, no parecía haber dormido mucho.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

\- Verán, estaba en la recepción cuando un extraño sonido llamó mi atención, venía de la oficina del señor Trentini, pensé que había fallado su televisor porque sonaba igual a cuando no hay un canal sintonizado, pero entonces escuché golpes y gritos así que corrí a la oficina para ver qué estaba sucediendo, y entonces…- La mujer terminó la frase con una expresión de terror en el rostro, sin duda el recuerdo le resultaba espantoso.

\- ¿Qué más viste?

\- ¡El señor Trentini estaba intentando huir de un monstruo! Quise ayudarlo pero la criatura se lo llevó por un portal hecho de estática, era como una pantalla de televisor gigante.- El temblor en su voz aumentaba cuanto más avanzaba su relato, evidentemente aún estaba asustada.

\- ¿Cómo se veía la criatura?

\- Era del tamaño de un perro muy grande, tenía cuernos y pezuñas igual que una cabra, y un pelo grisáceo que parecía pelusa, su rostro no era amenazante pero si muy feo, como un peluche grotesco, parecía como si al rostro de una persona muy arrugada le hubiesen puesto ojos de muñeco de felpa.

\- ¿Interactuó la criatura contigo?- La agente de cabello oscuro finalmente optó por hablar, había estado revisando cada detalle del lugar mientras oía su relato.

\- No, aunque creo que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, digo, fue evidente, después de todo intenté ayudar al señor Trentini a escapar, pero no trató de hacerme nada.

\- ¿Por qué no te llevaría también? Si no estaba interesado en ti significa que su asunto era específicamente con la víctima.

\- ¿De qué crees que se trata todo esto?- Octavia observó a su compañera con curiosidad al momento de hacer su pregunta, no podía negar que era sumamente aguda a la hora de investigar, verla hacerlo siempre le dejaba algún aprendizaje interesante por más que le molestase reconocerlo.

\- Puede ser una criatura invocada para ejecutar una venganza ¿Había alguien que pudiese querer hacerle daño al señor Trentini?

\- No que yo sepa, este es un lugar muy tranquilo.

\- ¿Podemos entrar a revisar la oficina?

\- Claro, adelante.

Octavia dedicó más tiempo a observar la actitud de su compañera de misión que a inspeccionar el lugar. La minuciosidad con la que revisaba cada detalle jamás dejaba de sorprenderla. Sus enguantados dedos se deslizaban afanosamente a través de cada superficie buscando cualquier indicio de pista.

\- ¿Analgésicos de prescripción? – La agente de cabello oscuro observó detenidamente un frasco de píldoras ubicado en uno de los cajones del escritorio de la víctima.

\- Si, desde hace un tiempo el señor Trentini sufría severos dolores de cabeza.

\- ¿Recuerda exactamente cuándo comenzaron?- Era evidente que aquel detalle que a los ojos de Octavia no parecía más que una insignificancia había atraído la atención de su compañera.

\- No lo recuerdo, pero hace tiempo que lo oigo quejarse al respecto.

Revisó la legendex segura de que podría encontrar algo con la información que habían descubierto, una criatura parecida a un carnero que secuestra personas por medio de un portal similar a estática televisiva y que provoca dolores de cabeza severos era información más que suficiente para llegar a un resultado.

\- ¿Encontraste algo Heladera?

\- Es un Lepunaught, un parásito extraterrestre que vive de consumir emociones. Se adhiere a su víctima creando una dimensión bolsillo en su interior para consumirla, liberando una toxina que provoca dolores de cabeza en el huésped, al que finalmente transporta a su dimensión para consumirlo por completo.

\- ¿Seguirá vivo ese sujeto?

\- No podemos saberlo, pero hay posibilidades de que así sea.- La agente se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba en lo que acababan de descubrir.- Debemos encontrar una forma de acceder a la dimensión para rescatar a la víctima. Llamaré a M.O.M. para contarle los detalles.

\- Diga agente Paine.- La chica miró con desprecio a Octavia, llamar primero a M.O.M. era su estrategia para aparentar haber trabajado más de lo real.

\- Estamos lidiando con un Lepunaught ¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos acceder a su dimensión?

\- Imposible, no hay forma de acceder a la dimensión de un Lepunaught si no entran por uno de los portales creados por él.

\- ¿Y cómo podemos hacer que cree un portal?

\- Lamento informarles que no contamos con esa información, el Lepunaught es una criatura muy poco estudiada, por lo que no conocemos más que generalidades.

\- No se preocupe, intentaremos hacer todo lo posible por capturar a la criatura.

\- Confiamos en ustedes agentes.- M.O.M. cortó la llamada desde su lado de la línea.

\- Fabuloso ¿Y cómo esperas atrapar a esa criatura Heladera?

\- No lo sé, es por ello que necesito más información.- La mujer dirigió una mirada a la secretaria. - ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la consulta del médico que prescribió el medicamento?

\- Si, está a un par de cuadras de aquí, no deberían tardar más de cinco minutos en llegar a su consulta.

La secretaria le anotó la dirección en un trozo de papel, el cual recibió agradeciendo su colaboración y alejándose sin prestar atención alguna a Octavia, quien no hizo más que seguirla molesta ante su indiferencia para consigo.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que el médico nos ayude?

\- Necesitamos saber cuándo comenzaron los dolores de cabeza de la víctima, eso nos permitirá calcular un estimado respecto a cuándo la criatura comenzó a parasitarlo.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer con esa información? No veo cómo puede ayudarnos a atrapar a la criatura en este momento.

\- Eso lo veremos cuando hablemos con el doctor.

Se trataba de una consulta pequeña ubicada en lo que parecía ser una casa particular, evidentemente se dedicaba sólo a consulta general, no había señal alguna de un pabellón quirúrgico en el recinto.

\- Buenas tardes ¿Es usted el doctor Dellucci?

\- Si, soy yo ¿Tienen una hora agendada? No parecen ser de aquí.- El hombre, un sujeto robusto y de rostro gentil les abrió la puerta, no parecía tener secretaria.

\- En efecto no lo somos, venimos del Centro, estamos investigando la desaparición del señor Trentini.- Octavia mostró su identificación de agente, la cual el médico observó con preocupación aunque no demasiado sorprendido.

\- ¿Que Trentini desapareció? No puede ser… les juro que no tengo nada que ver en ello.

\- No estamos implicando su participación en el caso.

\- Me alegra oír eso, es verdad que han habido muchas desapariciones en el pueblo en los últimos años pero no tengo nada que ver en ello.- El rostro del médico parecía contener cierto nerviosismo a pesar de su intento por mostrar tranquilidad, lo cual era comprensible considerando las circunstancias.

\- ¿Qué relación guarda con las desapariciones? Algo me dice que no somos las primeras en relacionarlo con ellas.

\- Así es, aunque no los culpo, desde hace unos años han comenzado a desaparecer personas del pueblo sin dejar rastro y casualmente todos eran mis pacientes.- La mujer de cabello oscuro se alertó ante ese detalle.

\- ¿Por qué razón venían a la clínica?

\- Nada llamativo, presentaban dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, siempre era para pedir analgésicos de prescripción, los de venta libre no les hacían efecto.

\- Muchas gracias por su cooperación, por favor no dude en informarnos sobre cualquier nuevo antecedente.- Octavia miró a su compañera con desagrado, odiaba que tratase a los testigos con esa actitud tan rastrera, especialmente sabiendo que bajo circunstancias normales los trataría con frialdad absoluta.

\- Al parecer han habido más víctimas de las que imaginamos ¿Cómo es posible que el Centro no se hubiese enterado antes?-

\- Eso es lo que intentaremos averiguar.- Respondió la agente sin detener su marcha, parecía segura del paso siguiente tras aquella información que a los ojos de Octavia no representaba más que una insignificancia adicional a la que, de haber estado investigando por su cuenta, difícilmente le hubiese dado importancia.

Accedieron a los archivos de personas desaparecidas del pueblo. Los últimos años presentaban un ascenso evidente en la cantidad de desapariciones, las cuales parecían haber iniciado de manera regular con un chico llamado Michael Reynolds, un turista americano desaparecido en la zona.

\- ¡Mira la cantidad de desapariciones, no es normal que hayan tantas en un pueblo tan pequeño!

\- Todo indica que Reynolds fue quien trajo al Lepunaught consigo, su desaparición fue cuando la criatura lo absorbió y después de ello comenzaron las desapariciones en serie. La siguiente desaparición ocurrió cuatro meses después de la de Reynolds y a partir de ese momento se mantiene el patrón.

\- Entonces pasarán cuatro meses hasta que el Lepunaught vuelva a salir de su dimensión.

\- Eso parece. Sin embargo aún hay algo que no sabemos ¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar el Lepunaught sin un huésped? El tiempo entre la desaparición de Reynolds y la de la siguiente víctima son cuatro meses, pero eso no nos dice en qué momento el Lepunaught selecciona a su nuevo huésped.

\- Si supiéramos cuándo comenzaron los dolores de cabeza de las víctimas podríamos formar un patrón.

\- Al fin piensas en algo que no sea robar crédito Octavia.- La agente dedicó una mirada burlesca a su compañera, era la primera vez en el día en que no reaccionaba con casi total indiferencia a uno de sus comentarios.

\- Muy graciosa Heladera. Volvamos con el médico, debe tener los archivos de sus pacientes.

El doctor Dellucci permaneció pensativo por unos segundos, parecía no recordar con precisión los tiempos de cada paciente. Retiró de un viejo fichero el historial médico de cada desaparecido mencionado en la lista que ambas agentes le habían entregado.

\- Aquí están, a excepción de Reynolds tengo el historial médico de todos los demás.

\- Muchas gracias nuevamente por su colaboración.- Octavia sentía una desagradable sensación en el estómago con cada agradecimiento de su compañera.

\- ¿Por qué les das las gracias? No te están haciendo un favor, sólo ayudan porque de lo contrario serían considerados cómplices de delito.

\- Dar las gracias a los testigos no te rebajará de categoría Princesa Octavia.- Le respondió volviendo a tratarla con su seriedad usual, no sin antes dejarle en claro la ironía mediante el tono de su voz.

\- ¿Te burlas de mí?- Dijo cruzando los brazos y dedicándole una mirada molesta a su compañera.

\- No requiere mucho esfuerzo, siempre estás dando material.- Octavia pensó en como odiaba a esa mujer tras oír aquella molesta frase. Si un día llegaba a dirigir el Centro procuraría sacarla a patadas por muy legendario que fuese su desempeño.

\- En fin, todo indica que los desaparecidos vinieron a la consulta entre uno a dos meses antes de sus respectivas desapariciones a solicitar algo para sus fuertes dolores de cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces esa criatura puede vivir hasta dos meses alimentándose del humano secuestrado?

\- No lo creo, la toxina debe tardar en hacer efecto antes de que empiecen los dolores de cabeza. Veamos el primer caso: Reynolds desapareció y la cita médica del siguiente desaparecido ocurrió dos meses después de la desaparición de Reynolds, en otros casos el tiempo entre la última desaparición y la primera cita médica de la siguiente víctima es de sólo un mes, debieron ser personas con menor resistencia al dolor. El efecto no es inmediato, lo que nos deja con un mes y medio aproximadamente de duración del humano secuestrado una vez que es absorbido por la criatura y antes de que requiera nuevo alimento, considerando la posibilidad de que tome dos semanas en comenzar el dolor de cabeza.

\- Entonces tenemos un mes y medio para rescatar al secuestrado.

\- Redúcelo a un mes, un mes y medio es demasiado positivo. Tampoco encuentro una forma de salvar a quien se encuentra capturado en este momento.- Respondió la agente de cabello oscuro al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos, aún no ser capaz de llegar a la solución parecía causarle cierto desagrado por lo que podía apreciarse en su expresión.

\- Muy bien, sabemos aproximadamente cada cuanto tiempo esa criatura busca un nuevo huésped ¿Y eso a dónde nos lleva? No sabemos dónde abrirá el siguiente portal, podría ser en cualquier parte.

\- Debe cubrir un rango de espacio limitado, de otra forma no seguiría probablemente aquí en el pueblo considerando que se trata de un poblado muy pequeño, no debe disfrutar tener tan pocas opciones de víctimas.

\- ¿Qué tal si vemos el último lugar en que fue vista cada víctima? Eso podría darnos el rango de distancia entre una y otra.

\- ¡Octavia, estás siendo útil por segunda vez, eso sí que es llamativo!- La ironía pasó a reemplazar el lugar que el desagrado había ocupado en su expresión unos minutos antes, dedicándole una mirada sarcástica a su compañera.

\- Ya cállate, sólo quiero resolver esto cuanto antes, soportarte es agotador.- Respondió con notoria molestia frente al comentario.

Volvieron al cuartel de policía a revisar la información referente a los desaparecidos, en donde pudieron acceder a los archivos con absoluta facilidad una vez presentaron sus credenciales de agentes del Centro. Reynolds había sido visto por última vez en el hostal del pueblo, mientras que la siguiente víctima vivía apenas a un par de cuadras del lugar, la distancia entre las demás coincidía en el grado de cercanía.

\- Empiezo a pensar que el rango de espacio en el que puede aparecer el nuevo portal es sumamente pequeño

\- O incluso que el portal ni siquiera se mueve, algo me dice que la probabilidad de que la entrada sólo pueda aparecer en el mismo lugar que fue creada la última vez es alta.

\- Eso acorta el espacio a cubrir. Sólo tenemos que aislar el perímetro, esperar que pasen los cuatro meses y tendremos a la criatura en nuestras manos si nuestra teoría es correcta.

\- No podemos dejar morir a la víctima, debe haber alguna forma de salvarla.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso Heladera? No hay forma de abrir el portal, no tenemos las coordenadas para lograrlo. Instalar una cúpula de aislamiento es la opción más realista.

\- Dejar morir a la víctima debe ser evitado a toda costa. Debe haber alguna forma... ¡Lo tengo, la señal!

\- ¿Qué pasa con la señal?

\- La secretaria dijo que el portal parecía estar hecho de ruido electrónico, como el de los canales de televisión. Lo que significa que hay una alta probabilidad de que el Lepunaught libere una señal que intercepta las que se encuentran en el ambiente, con ello abre el portal a su dimensión bolsillo, debe ser similar a lo que ocurre con las intromisiones de señales en radio y televisión ¡Crea una señal propia que pasa a ocupar el lugar de las demás!

\- Pero los portales no se crean con señales de ese tipo.

\- No, pero los cierra con ellas. Si mi teoría es correcta la habilidad de la criatura consistiría de dos fases: Una es la de crear una fisura que actúa como puerta de entrada a la dimensión mental de su víctima y la otra altera las señales a su alrededor para sincronizarlas con la señal mental y habilitar la entrada, luego lo cierra mediante el control de las señales que manipuló para abrirlo dado que no puede eliminar la fisura, en vez sólo puede sellarla haciendo uso de las señales que se encuentran en el aire ¡Por eso el portal que usa para llevarse a sus víctimas no puede cambiar de lugar mientras siga utilizando al mismo huésped!- La confianza que presentaba en su voz era notoria, todo indicaba que estaba convencida de la certeza de su deducción.

\- Es arriesgado creer ciegamente en tu teoría considerando que es tan sólo una hipótesis basada en un par de características generales ¿Pero qué más da? No tenemos una mejor opción.

Llamaron por medio del reloj-u a la asistente de M.O.M., una linda alien de inmensos ojos multicolores y piel rosa cuya ternura la hubiese hecho la mascota perfecta para una franquicia de accesorios para chicas.

\- ¡Saludos equipyan! ¿Qué tal va todo hoy pyan?- Ambas agentes miraron con cierta incomodidad a la criatura, sabían que esa muletilla era parte de la cultura de su especie, pero aquello no quitaba que en el contexto terrestre sonase insoportablemente cursi.

\- Saludos Maron, Necesitamos un alterador de señales y un generador de interferencia. Seguimos intentando resolver el caso del Lepunaught y si mi teoría es correcta debería permitirnos abrir el portal el tiempo suficiente como para rescatar al huésped.

\- ¡¿Estás loca!?- Octavia detuvo en seco a la agente, aquella frase le informó todo lo que necesitaba saber de su plan para estar en desacuerdo.- No voy a entrar ahí ni tú tampoco. No sabes lo que hay dentro del portal, la probabilidad de que termines vagando para siempre en ese lugar es enorme.

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa propones?

\- Que si vamos a jugar con las señales mantengamos ese plan, no te dejaré intentar una de tus estúpidas misiones suicidas. Maron, envíanos también una bomba sónica de efecto prolongado, pero nada mortal, que la víctima debe salir viva de esto.- Dijo Octavia dirigiendo la vista a la pequeña pantalla del reloj-u.

\- Espera ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Lanzar una bomba sónica al interior de la dimensión del Lepunaught?

\- Pues claro, se espantará lo suficiente con el sonido como para verse obligado a salir de ahí.

\- No es lo que yo llamaría una estrategia ingeniosa precisamente, pero puede funcionar. – Respondió la agente con cierta incredulidad.

\- ¿Eso es todo pyan? ¡Muy byan, les enviaré las cosas en un instante pyan!- Cortó la llamada a toda velocidad. Ambas agentes rara vez estaban de acuerdo en algo, pero si había un punto en común que las unía era su desagrado por la forma de hablar de Maron.

\- En fin, ahora sólo queda dirigirnos a la oficina de Trentini y esperar por el paquete de Maron. Espero que todo salga bien.

\- Si no funciona tan sólo habrá que probar otro método, aunque habríamos desperdiciado recursos absurdamente.

\- ¡Es el Centro Heladera, no el presupuesto de tu familia! Deja de ser tan tacaña.

\- Que tu familia tenga dinero para desperdiciarlo a voluntad no implica que sea lo mismo para todos. La organización debe utilizar sus finanzas de la mejor forma posible y no quiero ser responsable de un posible derroche de presupuesto.

\- Siempre eres tan servil con ellos ¿Tienes algo de orgullo o es que los pobres no saben de respeto personal?

\- Sólo intento hacer bien mi trabajo.

\- Y llegar hasta la cima ¿O me equivoco? Al resto te los comprarás con tu actuación de agente responsable y rastrera pero si me lo preguntas yo creo que sólo es competitividad disfrazada de entrega.

\- En eso tienes razón, quiero llegar a ocupar el cargo de M.O.M. y haré lo que sea para lograrlo, pero eso no quita que mi entrega sea siempre por el bien de la organización.

\- ¿Y es por ello también que te acuestas con ese profesor no es así? ¿También es parte de todo lo que estás dispuesta a aceptar?- Octavia dejó escapar la frase con notoria molestia y sin intención alguna de ser sutil al respecto, la situación le molestaba y procuraba intentar dejarlo en claro cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad.

\- Te equivocas, no intento ganar nada con ello.

\- ¡Oh vamos! No vas a pretender que te crea que estás enamorada de ese viejo desagradable.

\- No es desagradable cuando te das el tiempo de conocerlo.- Respondió dejando escapar una sonrisa dulce acompañada de lo que parecía insinuar un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡No puedo creer que hables en serio! ¡Apuesto a que te tiene de amante, eres repugnante!

\- Es viudo, no estoy lastimando a nadie con ello y ambos somos adultos ¿Por qué te importa tanto con quién decida estar?

\- ¡Porque conozco a los tipos como él! Saben que cuentan con la influencia necesaria para atraer a las chicas bonitas y sin contactos dispuestas a todo por ascender ¡Y tú cumples con el perfil!

\- ¿Y eso es… bonita y sin contactos?- La agente miró extrañada a su compañera, aquella mezcla de ofensa y halago había sido lo suficientemente extraña como para hacerla dudar sobre si la frase era realmente un insulto.

\- ¡Exacto! Cuando ese tipo se harte de ti te abandonará e irá tras la siguiente chica bonita que aparezca.

\- No busco estar con él para ascender, aquello espero lograrlo por mis propios medios. Es un hombre interesante y profundo, jamás había tenido tanto en común con alguien.

\- ¿Y qué esperas de él? ¿Casarte acaso?

\- No, aquello limitaría nuestras carreras, aunque no me molestaría del todo.- El sonrojo en el rostro de la agente aumentó inesperadamente, contrastando con su expresión severa.

\- ¡¿De verdad te gusta ese sujeto?! Sí que tienes un pésimo gusto…- Dijo Octavia haciendo notorio el desagrado en su expresión. No sólo la situación le parecía repugnante, sino que además ver a su siempre intimidante compañera reaccionar de esa manera tan tierna frente a una circunstancia como esa le resultaba impactante.

Maron llegó a la oficina de Trentini con su vitalidad de siempre, entregándoles su pedido almacenado en un set de pequeñas cápsulas de colores. Al parecer los científicos del Centro habían estado trabajando en esos pequeños contenedores para facilitar el transporte de objetos pesados y finalmente estaban siendo aplicados en misiones, lo cual era un alivio para Maron, cuya labor de transporte se había facilitado bastante con el nuevo invento.

Comenzaron a instalar los equipos con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, desconocían si el plan daría resultado, pero no tenían más alternativa que hacer la prueba.

\- Muy bien, cuando te de la señal enciende el generador de interferencia, no olvides ponerte los protectores auditivos.- La agente le respondió con un gesto, estaban listas para iniciar el plan.

\- ¡Ahora!- Gritó al mismo tiempo que activaban ambos aparatos.

Una fuerte descarga de sonido invadió el cuarto haciendo vibrar todo a su alrededor incluyendo el interior de sus cuerpos, la sensación resultaba desagradable pero no tenían más alternativa que soportarlo.

\- ¡Esto no está funcionando!

\- ¡No puedo entenderte!

Octavia aumentó la frecuencia del aparato mientras le hacía un gesto a su compañera de equipo, quien imitó su gesto de inmediato.

Una extraña grieta comenzó a hacerse visible, liberando un terrible ruido que combinado con las ondas provocadas por las máquinas resultaba ensordecedor

\- ¡Heladera, el portal!

Ambas miraron en dirección a la grieta que poco a poco dejaba ver una pequeña apertura creciente en una esquina del cuarto. Su plan había funcionado.

\- ¿Por qué no se abre más? ¡Es muy pequeño!- Octavia fue incapaz de atraer la atención de su compañera, era evidente que el portal era sumamente débil y que no soportaría por mucho tiempo. - ¡Olvídalo, hora de usar la fuerza bruta!-

Corrió por entre el desastre que las rodeaba procurando sacar de su bolsillo la cápsula con la bomba sónica que Maron les había entregado tan rápido como le fuese posible. Quitó el seguro del aparato y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas dentro de la pequeña fisura del espacio.

\- ¡Ahora apágalo!- La agente comprendió el mensaje sin necesidad de oír las palabras de Octavia, tan pronto como pudo apagó ambos equipos devolviendo la normalidad al lugar.

\- Prepárate, podría salir en cualquier momento.- Gritó Octavia mientras volvía a esconderse tras el escritorio de la oficina.

\- De verdad espero que esto funcione…

Ambas seleccionaron el bastón x de sus respectivos relojes y esperaron a que su plan diese resultado.

\- Ya llevamos cinco minutos y no ha salido nada.

\- Cálmate Heladera, necesitas ser más paciente.

No fue sino hasta un par de minutos después que una extraña franja horizontal apareció nuevamente en el lugar que originalmente ocupaba el frágil portal que habían abierto, la cual creció en cosa de segundos liberando aquella estática de la que la secretaria de Trentini había hablado. Un bulto grisáceo surgió de ella, el cual cayó al suelo como si de un objeto inerte se tratase, el cual comenzó a luchar torpemente por recuperar la normalidad de sus movimientos apenas unos segundos después de aparecer. Sin pensarlo dos veces la agente disparó la red de su bastón x sobre la confundida criatura, la cual intentó fallidamente escapar sin más resultado que ser electrocutado por la trampa.

\- ¡Octavia, lanza también tu red, no podemos correr el riesgo de que escape!- La agente acató a toda prisa la orden de su compañera, cubriendo al Lepunaught con una segunda red electrificada que acabó por dar el golpe final.

\- ¡Lo hicimos!

\- Oh por dios, no puedo creer que tu plan funcionase Heladera.

\- También tuviste algo de mérito, lo de la bomba fue muy útil.

Llamaron a M.O.M. para contarle lo sucedido y pedir contención adicional para la criatura que aún permanecía inconsciente entre ambas redes. Ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en cómo liberar a la víctima, lo importante es que habían conseguido capturar al Lepunaught y nadie más volvería a desaparecer en el pueblo.

\- Muy buen trabajo chicas, hicieron una excelente captura, una vez más han hecho gala de un desempeño impecable.

\- No se preocupe, sólo hago mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo.

\- ¡Ya está otra vez con su falsa modestia! Lo hiciste bien como siempre Heladera ¿Cuántas victorias has conseguido? ¿M.O.M. llevas la cuenta?- Preguntó Octavia mientras se esforzaba por rodear con el brazo los hombros de su alta compañera

\- Tú también lo hiciste bien, para ser una princesa mimada y engreída.- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la agente rubia, parecía satisfecha a pesar de su actitud severa.

\- Me temo que tendría que revisar los archivos para saber ese dato, mi memoria ya no es tan hábil como antes.

\- Por cierto M.O.M. ¿Qué pasará con la víctima? No hemos conseguido sacarla de la dimensión bolsillo.

\- No se preocupe agente, nuestro equipo de investigación se encargará de encontrar la forma de liberarla, ahora que el Lepunaught está bajo control podremos analizarlo para contar con mejor información sobre sus habilidades.

\- Espero que puedan encontrar rápido la solución, perder a la víctima sería una desgracia.

\- ¡Siempre eres tan derrotista! ¡Anímate Heladera, eres la heroína el día de hoy para variar! ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo para celebrarlo? ¡Yo invito! ¿M.O.M. quieres venir?

\- Lo siento agente Paine, me temo no tener tiempo para celebrar su victoria con ustedes, ya podremos salir en otra ocasión.

Ambas agentes se alejaron alegres ante la victoria alcanzada, aquella había sido una captura complicada y sin duda les reportaría una buena subida a sus notas de desempeño en la siguiente evaluación del Centro. Habían logrado un final feliz para todos, o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron por un tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que no han podido sacar a la víctima? ¡¿De qué sirvió todo nuestro trabajo si la dejarán morir ahora?!- Expresó con evidente molestia la agente de cabello oscuro.

\- Me temo que está fuera de nuestro control, descubrimos un detalle del Lepunaught que desconocíamos hasta la fecha y que se ha transformado en un problema mayor.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso M.O.M.?- Preguntó Octavia.

\- Desconocíamos el tiempo de vida de un Lepunaught fuera de su dimensión, pensamos que bastaba con que permaneciera conectado al huésped teniéndolo atrapado en la dimensión bolsillo pero estábamos equivocados, el Lepunaught sólo puede consumir su energía dentro de la dimensión, si permanece demasiado tiempo bajo su forma tangible no consigue absorber energía de su víctima y acaba por morir de hambre.

\- No es posible ¿Qué pasará con la víctima si la criatura muere?

\- La perderemos, no habrá forma de sacarla.

\- ¿No hay alguna forma de salvarlo?

\- Tendríamos que dejar al Lepunaught volver a la dimensión bolsillo, pero eso implicaría perder a la víctima y eventualmente a la criatura.

\- Bueno, ciertamente no es la mejor de las circunstancias pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.- Octavia parecía resignada, aunque no particularmente comprometida con la situación, era evidente que a esa altura del caso el desenlace de la víctima le resultaba indiferente.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con la forma tangible del Lepunaught?- Preguntó interesada al respecto la agente.

\- Hemos descubierto que la criatura tiene dos formas, una tangible que le permite merodear por este mundo para buscar nuevas víctimas y una forma espiritual, la cual podría decirse que es su parte más estable dado que le permite vivir más tiempo. Ambas pueden separarse, suelen estar separadas de hecho, normalmente en el plano mental el Lepunaught esconde su cuerpo tangible en el interior y permanece presente sólo de forma espiritual.

\- ¿Qué pasa cuando ambas partes se separan?

\- La criatura ve reducido su poder a menos de un diez por ciento del usual, la unión de ambas es lo que le da la fuerza.

\- ¿M.O.M. puedo ver a la criatura? Creo que tengo una idea para solucionar esto.

Se adentró en la cámara de aislamiento con sorprendente tranquilidad. La criatura yacía encapsulada en medio incapaz de escapar, el lugar contaba con tecnología diseñada para impedir la apertura de portales en su interior por lo que sus poderes se encontraban neutralizados. Se veía aún más miserable de lo que se encontraba al momento de su captura, sin duda no viviría por mucho más tiempo si no hacían algo al respecto.

Se sentó a su lado procurando quedar frente a la vista de la criatura, quería que supiera que había alguien más en el cuarto. La criatura no mostraba reacción alguna ¿En tan malas condiciones estaba como para no lanzarse contra una nueva presa?

\- ¿Qué pretendes parada frente a mí? ¿Eres una ofrenda acaso?

\- ¿Puedes hablar?

\- Pues claro, mi especie tiene un alto grado de intelecto y he pasado mucho tiempo en este planeta, aunque adquirir su forma de comunicación fue difícil de lograr por las diferencias físicas, vocalizar de la forma en que ustedes lo hacen es complicado para mi especie.

\- ¿Por qué no me atacas?

\- ¿Realmente te enviaron como ofrenda para mantenerme con vida? Tu jefe debe ser un asco de persona.

\- Yo fui quien tuvo la idea.

\- Vaya ¿Eres suicida acaso?

\- Sólo soy alguien que busca hacer bien su trabajo.

\- Pues muerta no vas a hacerlo bien por mucho tiempo.

\- Tú tampoco llegarás muy lejos si mueres aquí.

\- No tengo alternativa, sólo puedo absorber a un humano a la vez, toda la energía de mi última víctima está dentro de mi dimensión esperándome.

\- ¿Crees que el huésped esté muerto?

\- No, aunque debe estar muy débil a esta altura.

\- ¿Crees que podría sobrevivir si fuese rescatado en este momento?

\- Es probable.

\- En ese caso tengo algo que proponerte ¿Estás consciente de que a este paso vas a morir en pocos días verdad? Si me ayudas a salvar a la víctima yo me encargaré de salvarte.

\- ¿Sabes que si entro a mi dimensión volveré a recuperar mi fuerza verdad?

\- Así es, pero también sé que una vez abierto el portal sólo puedes usar el mismo punto para entrar y salir ¿Crees que no volverán a atraparte considerando que tu portal está bajo el control del Centro en este momento? Una vez dentro estarás a salvo, pero no podrás volver a salir sin ser atrapado y una vez se acabe tu alimento morirás de hambre dentro de tu dimensión, escapar sólo retrasaría tu muerte unos meses, estás condenado.

\- Ciertamente mi situación dista mucho de ser favorable, pero en fin, así son las cosas.- El Lepunaught actuaba con total tranquilidad, casi como si ya hubiese asumido su destino.

\- No si aceptas mi proposición.

\- Te escucho.- Su expresión mostró una leve sorpresa casi imperceptible.

\- Si nos devuelves al huésped y nos permites separar tu cuerpo de tu parte espiritual me encargaré de que sobrevivas, todo indica que tu consumo energético disminuye drásticamente cuando ambos elementos son separados.

\- ¿Qué tan segura estás de ello? Desconozco lo que puede ocurrir en ese caso, ciertamente mientras ninguna de mis formas sea destruida no moriré, pero no sé qué tanto altere mi consumo de energía separar ambas partes ¿Estás consciente de que si fallas serás la más afectada?

\- Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida sólo para cumplir con tu trabajo? ¿Qué clase de persona puede ser así de rastrera?

\- No cumplo con mi trabajo sólo para recibir una palmada en la espalda, toda ganancia importante suele estar acompañada de un riesgo mayor.- Sus labios dejaron ver una sonrisa cargada de cierto grado de malicia.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, estás poniendo en riesgo tu vida para ascender en esta organización! ¿Realmente la víctima no te importa en lo absoluto verdad?

\- Me importa hacer bien mi trabajo.- Dijo con total neutralidad en su expresión.

\- ¡Eres increíble! ¡Me gustas, realmente me gustas! Sin duda eres mejor que todos esos buenos para nada que he tenido que comer en mi tiempo viviendo en ese pueblucho ¡Tú sí que eres un platillo de primer nivel!

\- ¿Entonces aceptas el trato?

\- Lo haré con gusto.

Y ahí estaba una vez más, siendo tratada como la heroína de la organización, como si no supieran que en el fondo sólo buscaba ganar buena fama para cuando eligieran al agente que ocupase el puesto de M.O.M. que de seguro en unos años quedaría disponible. Octavia la observaba con molestia desde su rincón, todos podían comprarse su engaño pero ella no caería en la trampa, no siendo su compañera de equipo y habiéndola visto acordar el trato con la criatura. Sin duda a excepción de ella y ese asqueroso monstruo que ahora vivía de comerle el cerebro a esa desagradable mujer nadie más en el Centro parecía tener idea de nada.

Como esperaba que fallasen sus cálculos y esa cosa horrorosa terminase convirtiéndola en su cena, sería la primera en celebrar cuando desapareciera.

Pero no fue así, como de costumbre sus cálculos fueron correctos. Separar a la criatura de su cuerpo forzándolo a entrar en su mente sólo bajo la forma espiritual y dejando fuera su envase corpóreo fue la clave para mantenerlo con vida sin requerir el sacrificio del nuevo huésped, quien para desagrado de Octavia y fortuna del Centro sobrevivió sin problema a los cuatro primeros meses. Ahora gracias al hipócritamente llamado noble sacrificio de una de sus más abnegadas agentes el Centro había logrado no sólo adquirir una criatura cuya información resultaba limitada hasta ese momento, sino también conseguido exitosamente salvar a la inocente víctima atrapada previamente dentro de la dimensión de la criatura, la cual pudo ser rescatada con vida y tan sólo teniendo que pasar un tiempo en el hospital hasta recuperar su salud. Como odiaba la falsa nobleza y toda la parsimonia de cartón que la rodeaba a ella y a su reputación de leyenda dentro del Centro.

Por ello no fue sorpresa cuando unos años después llegó el día en que el título de M.O.M. le fue asignado después de que el director operativo decidiera finalmente jubilar. No sin antes asistir a la ceremonia correspondiente y dedicarle un cursi discurso hablando sobre el aporte que representaba para la organización y su increíble compromiso ante el deber, clásicas palabras de buena crianza para disfrazar la competitividad de falsa virtud.

\- Hasta que finalmente conseguiste tu objetivo… M.O.M., felicidades.

\- Sólo fue una recompensa a mi desempeño.- Y ahí estaba una vez más con su falsa modestia, como si no supiera todo lo que había detrás. Odiaba esa actitud, especialmente cuando sabía que sus palabras carecían de honestidad, todo estuvo dentro de sus planes y sus acciones no eran más que trabajados planes cuyo objetivo había siempre sido alcanzado.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que la conocía jamás pensó que llegaría a cometer una falta como esa.

\- ¡M.O.M.! ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

\- Es una carta de desvinculación, tus servicios ya no son requeridos.- Respondió sin levantar la vista de los documentos sobre su escritorio, su actitud de indiferencia ante la situación era evidente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es por la última evaluación no es así?

\- Tu desempeño es un desastre Octavia.- Dijo mientras levantaba finalmente la mirada para dirigirla a su agente.- No haces más que representar conflictos para el Centro y en las misiones has resultado sumamente poco ingeniosa, siempre alguien más debe hacerse cargo de tomar las decisiones por ti, no puedo seguir dejando que representes una carga para tu compañero y para el Centro.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Por años mis evaluaciones han sido altas, siempre fui bien considerada dentro de la organización, desde que tú tomaste el cargo de directora operativa mis evaluaciones han caído notoriamente ¿Realmente crees que no me doy cuenta de la coincidencia? ¿¡Y ahora me desvinculas!?- Octavia no pudo contener su deseo de golpear el escritorio de quien resultaba ser ahora su superiora.

\- ¿Insinúas que te evalué mal a propósito?

\- ¡Sé que me odias M.O.M., todo porque no hago las cosas de la misma forma que tú! No todos están de acuerdo con tu forma de pensar ¿Lo sabes verdad?

\- Octavia, es suficiente, abandona mi oficina en este instante si no quieres que llame a seguridad.

\- ¡Eres una traidora Heladera, me traicionaste! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¡Sabes que manipulaste esa evaluación! ¡Te juro que un día me las vas a pagar!- Gritó al tiempo que era arrastrada fuera de la oficina por dos de los agentes encargados de la seguridad.

Jamás podría olvidar la horrible forma en que la forzaron a abandonar el Centro aquel día, nunca se sintió tan pisoteada como en ese instante en que los agentes de seguridad la sacaron a rastras y a la vista de todos. Las miradas de los agentes que por tanto tiempo habían sido sus compañeros caían sobre ella con una expresión incómoda y llena de evidente piedad ante su situación. Como odiaba sentir a aquellos que siempre estuvieron en una escala inferior a la suya mirarla ahora por debajo.

Todo el dolor y el sacrificio finalmente rendían frutos. Por años esperó el momento de tenerla en esa posición, ver su blanca figura aprisionada en medio de una de las vigas metálicas retorcida por la fuerza de su criatura se le hizo la encarnación misma de la justicia en ese instante.

\- ¿Cómo se siente que te quiten todo lo que te importa M.O.M.?

\- Aún no me has quitado nada, estoy segura de que ya solucionaré esto de alguna manera, cosa que de seguro tú no serías capaz de hacer.

Se apresuró en taparle la boca sin pensarlo dos veces, estaba harta de tener que escucharla. No podía creer que incluso en una circunstancia como esa no dejase de ser una engreída.

* * *

Nota del autor:

Como pueden ver esta historia es la precuela de _La desaparición de la reina blanca_ y explica cómo fue que M.O.M. atrapó al Lepunaught y la forma en que ello le sirvió de catapulta para llegar a su puesto de directora del Centro.

Octavia parece a ratos sentir una mezcla de amor y odio por M.O.M. en mi fic, aunque fue algo que surgió sin intención, pero puede interpretarse del modo que gusten.

Quería escribir una historia que explicase la relación entre M.O.M. y Octavia, It's Alive dejó abierto un buen punto para desarrollar headcanons sobre todo lo que rodeó la expulsión de Octavia y me gusta pensar que M.O.M. no es tan noble como parece, me gusta pensar que tiene un lado muy calculador.

Tuve que ingeniármelas para mencionar a M.O.M. sin tener que usar su nombre, sé que algunos la nombren con su alias en circunstancias como ésta pero es canon que Olivia Mandell es un pseudónimo, por lo que no podía usarlo y no quería crearle un nombre. Octavia tiene una actitud muy sarcástica y la mira por debajo por su posición social (dado que en mi headcanon Octavia viene de una familia inmensamente rica, de lo contrario cómo hubiese podido crear una organización desde cero y con mejor tecnología que el Centro), así que me pareció buena idea que en vez de usar su nombre se refiriera a ella con un pseudónimo despectivo relacionado con su trabajo antes de entrar al Centro.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente fic y no olviden darle una oportunidad a _La desaparición de la reina blanca_ en caso de que aún no lo hayan leído!


End file.
